


Serene Beauty

by flickawhip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Goblet Of Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serene Beauty

Cho has not been serene since Cedric died and yet, as she sits and watches the girl who has settled opposite, a slight smile comes to her lips. The girl smiles, settles to eating. They sit across from each other day after day, Luna drawing slowly closer to leaving at the same time as her day by day. Eventually Luna is walking beside Cho, their hands brush and Cho smiles. Cho seemed happy enough to let Luna walk with her, slowly as time pass she smiles and kisses Luna, tasting the softness of Luna's lips. Serenity soon overtook her in Luna's arms.


End file.
